Golf is a popular sport worldwide being enjoyed by millions of golfers. A huge amount of money is spent on training and developing golfers. The training methods utilise various technical training equipment adapted to assist a golfer to improve his game. The known technical training equipment have various drawbacks and limitations.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a golf ball tracking system, which will assist in overcoming these problems and open up new possibilities in training and interactive gaming.